If You Could Only See What I See
by sweetandlow1012
Summary: "Come again, love?" He asked as he looked up at me, his face giving me a confused expression. "She was lying to you!" I exclaimed in exasperation. "For a genius with years of training you're pretty slow dad."


If They Could Only See What I See -

A Callian Fanfiction

Tapping my pencil against my notebook in frustration, I sighed in near defeat. I leaned back into the couch and surveyed the small room before me. Huddled together near my desk were dad and Gillian. There closeness was nothing new, but the look my father gave her when she pointed at a figure on the screen was. Love. It passed across his face in a instant, a micro expression that slipped through his usually controlled mask of indifference. As if sensing my interested gaze, his eyes flashed to me from across the room. I quickly looked back at my notebook trying to keep my face neutral, giving away nothing for him to read.

"Something on your mind, love?" He drawled. I looked up with what I hoped was an innocent smile on my face.

"Nothing, dad," I lied with a smile. Having him be able to detect these lies off of my face was pain that never allowed me to get away with most things. But occasionally I would be able to at least throw his suspicions off quickly. But this time I didn't mind being caught. I wanted him to see that I was happy.

His eyes fell back to the screen and to Gillian. Ever since their last case a few weeks ago I could sense a change between them. Gillian's boyfriend was gone and dad had almost got them killed once again. But unlike the other times when things had gotten this violent they've acted differently towards each other since then. Dad kept to her side closer and didn't let her wander far from his sight. He even stood closer to her when they walked together down the hallways or even when we'd have the occasional dinner together at our house.

I looked up again when I caught a few words that included, "my choice", "care about", and "date". From what I could interpret over their body language Gillian had a date tonight and from the look that dad was trying to mask, he was pissed and hurt over it.

"Goodnight, Em" Gillian's voice floated across the small room. She had a smile on, but it was fake. A lie. I could tell by the way it didn't reach her eyes, there was no crinkling. That was the sign of a true smile. Gillian had taught me that a few months back and I never forgot it. As soon as the door shut and Gillian disappeared down the hallway I turned to my dad, he was sitting in his leather office chair still, his hands now holding up his head and rubbing his eyes. A gesture he did often when frustrated and lost.

"Why are you still sitting there?" I asked in outrage.

"Come again, love?" He asked as he looked up at me, his face giving me a confused expression.

"She was lying to you!" I exclaimed in exasperation. "For a genius with years of training you're pretty slow dad."

"Wot?"

Sighing, I spoke my next words slowly, "Gillian's smile was a lie. She isn't really happy about whatever date she has tonight. I don't see how you keep missing the looks she's been giving you?" My words became more hysterical towards the end.

"What looks darling?" His gaze shifted towards the door as if he was fighting with himself to go after her.

"She loves you dad. If only you could see what I see when the two of you are together. And sitting here isn't going to get you the girl. So go! She wants you to stop her from going out tonight," I replied with enthusiasm.

His micro expression as he jumped from the chair and raced out the door was one I'll never forget. Pure happiness.

Settling back down onto the couch I propped my feet on the small glass coffee table in front of me. It was an action that would have gotten me a scolding from my father if he was still here. But as the minutes ticked by and he still hadn't returned I knew he was successful in catching up with Gillan. Smiling I reached for my notebook and crossed their names off the list. One couple down, one to go. The next victims of my love intervention, Tores and Reynolds. Let the games begin.


End file.
